The present invention relates to a self-clearing apparatus for conveying a strip of paper or the like from a powered feeder to an exit point.
Obstructions in devices feeding paper or the like can cause restrictions in the flow of paper. Such restrictions necessarily require interruption in the flow of the paper from the device and clearing of the obstruction.
The problems of paper flow obstructions are especially troublesome in self-service terminals (lottery terminals, automatic teller machines, etc.) where a receipt or some other document must be presented to the customer by the terminal itself. Obstructions to paper flow in these terminals are common particularly from the customer itself holding the document or by a foreign object. Since most paper conveying devices push the paper out through an exit point, the paper is necessarily unsupported downstream of the feeder. Any obstructions between the paper feeder and the exit point, including obstructions at the exit point itself, will cause a jam. Such restrictions in paper flow may cause problems to develop at other points in the paper conveying device, for example, in a printer.
Prior art paper conveying devices for these applications generally contain a signaling device to stop the flow of paper when a paper flow-restricting obstruction develops. At this point, it is generally necessary for someone to come to the terminal and manually clear the device. Difficulties may occur since the paper may now be jammed in a number of points including, for example, the printer. Access to these areas to clear the obstructed paper flow may be limited. This is a serious disadvantage since further problems may be caused in the course of clearing the obstructed paper.
Bearing in mind, these and other deficiencies in the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conveying paper or the like which has a self-clearing feature for obstructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-clearing paper conveying apparatus for use in self-service terminals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paper conveying apparatus which reduces down time due to paper jamming.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-clearing paper conveying apparatus which minimizes the damage to the paper itself.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relations of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawing which set forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the way in which the principle of the invention is employed.